Hector Mendoza
Hector Mendoza is a former Groupy McGroupface politician and former member of the Republican Party. Mendoza was the leader of the Republican Party during the passing of both GroupCare and GroupWorks. He resigned from his position shortly before GroupWorks was signed into law, and was replaced by Alexander Hamilton as leader of the Republican Party Early Political Career Mendoza was the leader of the Republican Party since the inception of Groupy McGroupface. He led the party through the Hewett Administration and for several months during the Underwood Administration. He unsuccessfully attempted to stop GroupCare from passing. GroupWorks After GroupWorks, a bill crafted by the Democratic Leadership and President Frank Underwood, passed the House of Representatives, Mendoza and the Republicans made it a priority to stop the bill in its tracks. Mendoza, along with Minority Whip Evan McMullin and Senator Alexander Hamilton, attempted to recruit third-party Senators in the fight against the bill. Eventually, C. Auguste Dupin and Luke Atmy asked the Republicans for money. In exchange, the Baker Street Party Senators would vote against GroupWorks. This led to statements from both Mendoza and Hamilton condemning Dupin and Atmy. Sherlock Holmes, the Leader of the Baker Street Party, then announced an investigation of the incident. Soon after, Holmes announced after an episode of Senator Alex Twickenham's show, Alex's Monthly Roundup, that his investigation had led to findings of ties between prominent conservative politicians, including Republicans Mitt Romney and Alexander Hamilton, and El Banco De Mexico. Mendoza made a counter statement hours later. After the incident, Mendoza chaired a committee investigating the incident with Attorney General Richard M. Daley, Minister of Justice Hart Vortex, and Democratic Party Senator Hillary Clinton. Dupin and Atmy's case was eventually recommended to the Groupy McGroupface Supreme Court. They were later found guilty. Mendoza also chaired a committee investigating the authenticity of Sherlock Holmes and Greg Lestrade's investigation. The committee, again made up of Mendoza, Vortex, Clinton, and Daley, later found that the bank notes that Holmes and Lestrade had found were of doppelgängers of Romney and Hamilton, and not the actual Senators. After the Democratic Leadership held a meeting to convince undecided Senators to vote for GroupWorks, the Republicans seemingly lost their foothold on the vote. The debate on GroupWorks soon began. During the open debate, Mendoza was ejected by President of the Senate Tim Kaine. Eventually, President Underwood urged Vice President Tim Kaine to hold a vote on GroupWorks before dawn on September 23rd, 2017. Kaine agreed, and the vote was held while Mendoza was absent. GroupWorks eventually passed, to the Republican's dismay. In response, Mendoza verbally attacked President Underwood when he visited the Senate Chamber soon after. Resignation After GroupWorks passed, the Senate Republicans held a meeting regarding the future of the party. In this meeting, Mendoza mentioned that he did not plan on running for President in 2018. Soon after, members present at the meeting expressed their desire for Mendoza to step down. Mendoza was taken aback, though after most of the party agreed that it was necessary to reinvent itself, he grudgingly agree to step down. The party then took a vote on who should take over for Mendoza, and Alexander Hamilton won the job. Post-Political Life Mendoza went on the October 2017 edition of Alex's Monthly Roundup shortly after resigning. He mentioned his stance on the Underwood administration, and debated whether President Frank Underwood could win reelection. He debated alongside Larry the Cat, who was the only non-Republican Senator to vote against GroupWorks. He debated against Senator Hillary Clinton and UKGC Minister of Justice Hart Vortex. Mendoza has since retired to his ranch in rural Groupy McGroupface with his family. He is not expected to return to politics in the near future. Category:Groupy McGroupface Politicians Category:Republican Party Members Category:Groupy McGroupface Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Characters in The Senate Category:Guests on Alex's Weekly/Monthly Round-Up